


В начале истории

by KarizZa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Demons, Fantasy, Final Haikyuu Quest, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: В Гусиный Брод приезжает ярмарка, и среди множества людей сын мельника Семи встречает странного мальчишку по имени Тендо, назвавшегося учеником чародея.





	В начале истории

На ярмарку приехали десятки повозок. Булочник из Закатного городка со своими разноцветными пирожными, швея из-за моря с десятками рулонов тканей, от которых у всех местных девиц кружилась голова и рыдания подступали к горлу, фонарщик с товаром на любой вкус и кошелек, часовщик, обещавший, что его часы способны задерживать время, две повозки с кожами и шкурами всевозможных зверей, охотник со своими копчеными оленьими и кабаньими ногами, писарь, покрывавший все, что ему дадут, красивыми узорами из мелких цветов и букв. Кузнецы, пивовары, волынщики и дудочники, стеклодувы, гончары, знахари и колдуны — вокруг виселицы кругом выстроилось столько повозок, что Семи все их и за ночь не обошел бы.

На длинных шестах горели факелы, разгоняя опускающиеся на Гусиный Брод сумерки. Протянутые между ними гирлянды трепетали на ветру, над огненными всполохами танцевали треугольные флажки. Рытвины и ямы, в которых после дождя купались все окрестные свиньи, засыпаны золой и галькой с берега. Девицы расхаживали в своих лучших платьях, детвора перебегала от одной повозки к другой, туда-сюда сновали карманники и воры.

Семи болтал ногами, сидя на краю помоста. По случаю ярмарки из петли даже вынули последнего висельника, которым вороны кормились все лето. 

Музыка лилась со всех концов. Над Висельной площадью витали ароматы свежих хлебов, жареного мяса, хмельного меда и подгоревшего сахара.

Расправившись с яблоком, которое он выиграл, набросив все кольца на колышки, Семи спрыгнул с помоста и пошел сквозь толпу, озираясь по сторонам. Со всех сторон раздавались крики и приглашения, курносый паренек предлагал ему попробовать конфет с лотка, всего медяк за дюжину, тощие белокурые девчонки, кудрявые и одетые в голубые с лентами платья, плясали и пели, зазывая посмотреть представление кукольника. Семи насчитал кукольных повозок целых три, с расписными кабинами и яркими флажками на крышах, откидными стенками и льющейся из обитого цветным бархатом нутра музыкой. Но возле этой народу было больше всего. Семи протолкнулся ближе, оттоптав ноги паре раззяв и увернувшись от тумаков тех, кто был проворнее.

Представление было в самом разгаре. Собравшиеся вокруг дети и взрослые смеялись от души, бросая за ширму медяки.

— Склонитесь! — крикнула толстая кукла в огромной короне голосом спрятавшегося за ширмой кукольника. — Король ваш требует к себе почтения!

— Мы не хотим такого короля! — взвыла целая толпа маленьких кукол у подножья деревянного, выкрашенного в золотой трона. — Истинный Король! Истинный Король! Истинный Король!

— Кто звал меня? — из-за красной ширмы верхом на белом коне выехала еще одна кукла — крепкий молодец в блестящих доспехах, с румяными щеками и приколотой к груди розой. — Я — Истинный Король! А ты — свинья, что запекут под медом к моей коронации!

Кукольник испустил боевой клич, и все над ширмой смешалось, изображая неистовую битву. Зрители зашлись хохотом, глядя, как конный рыцарь погоняет толстого короля, лупя его по заднице мечом. Семи фыркнул и стал пробираться туда, где было свободнее. 

— Не нравится представление, мальчик? — едва он вырвался из толпы, дорогу ему заступил тощий рыжеволосый пацан с огромным красным бантом на шее, в расшитом звездами камзоле. 

— Я уже не маленький, — бросил Семи, не останавливаясь. 

— А в Истинного Короля ты веришь? — рыжий вприпрыжку шел рядом, сжимая в руке огромный, не по размеру ему цилиндр.

— Тебе какое дело? И кто ты такой? Назовись.

— Я — Тендо, ученик чародея, — рыжий выбежал вперед, и, отвесив неуклюжий поклон, взмахнул своей непомерно большой шляпой — в воздухе заплясали, соря цветными искрами, розовые бабочки. — А ты — Семисеми, сын мельника.

— Просто Семи.

— Я так и сказал, Семисеми, — Тендо улыбнулся, демонстрируя отсутствие двух зубов, и нахлобучил шляпу на голову. — Вот, держи.

Взмахнув перед лицом Семи рукой, он протянул к самому его носу ладонь, растопыренную пятерней — на кончик каждого пальца была насажена сахарная дудочка. 

— Откуда ты знаешь мое имя? — Семи взял красную дудочку, и, понюхав, сунул в рот.

— Потому что я ученик чародея, — Тендо взмахнул рукой еще раз и конфеты исчезли.

— Все знают, что вы просто фокусники, — сказал Семи, разгрызая конфету зубами, пока она тоже не исчезла. — Ловкачи, которые носят все свои трюки в объемистых рукавах. Клоуны.

— Хм-м, — задумчиво протянул Тендо, нахмурившись, — в рукавах, говоришь… дай-ка, глянем, что в твоих!

Бросившись вперед, он задрал Семи правую руку, и, сунувшись в рукав, вытащил оттуда трепыхающегося голубя.

— Гляди-ка! Это тоже фокус? — Тендо подбросил голубя в воздух, но, едва взлетев, тот лопнул с громким «пух», а на голову Семи вместо перьев посыпался снег — настоящий, холодный, тающий, едва попав за шиворот.

— Все равно просто трюк, — пробормотал Семи, разглядывая лучистые снежинки на рукаве рубахи.

— Как хочешь, Семисеми, — Тендо пожал плечами. — Значит, Истинный Король тоже просто фокусник? Сотни человек видели, как он обратил воды Помойной в чистый родник, заставил цвести отравленные солью земли вокруг Печеного замка и вылечил от хвори три десятка овец!

— Ха! Чары тут не причем, — сказал Семи, забрасывая в рот остаток леденца. — Истинный Король — не чародей.

— Да ну! А кто ж тогда? — Тендо придержал сползающую с макушки шляпу, прянув ближе к Семи.

— А не твое дело, фокусник. Думаешь, я не знаю, почему столько повозок прикатило в этом году? Все слышали, что мой отец дал кров двум путникам на ночь в прошлое полнолуние, а наутро истертые жернова его мельницы были как новенькие, все мешки заштопаны, а течь в крыше заросла тугим мхом. Все думают, будто это король-волшебник ночевал у нас на сеновале, ха!

Тендо слушал, округлив огромные глаза. Мелкие веснушки в свете факелов горели красными точками на лице. 

— И что же? — сдавленно прошептал Тендо, подаваясь вперед.

— И ничего, — Семи качнул головой. — Тебе я не скажу. Будешь потом наживаться на моей истории — знаю вас, ярмарочных.

— Ну, Семисеми, — Тендо заискивающе улыбнулся, сунул руку во внутренний карман, — расскажи. А я тебе — это!

Он извлек наружу кулон на длинной цепочке. Солнечный камень заплясал искрами. Семи мгновенно узнал его.

— А ну, отдай! — крикнул он, кидаясь на Тендо с кулаками. Ударившись о тощую грудь, Семи повалил Тендо на землю, схватил за грудки и встряхнул; упав, огромная шляпа покатилась по земле. — Это мамино! Где ты взял? Отдай!

Тендо улыбался, слизывая кровь с лопнувшей губы. Вокруг столпилось несколько зевак, но Семи было наплевать — этот кулон был точно мамин!

— Я же ученик чародея, — рассмеялся Тендо. — Возьми-возьми, для того я и достал его. Возьми, Семисеми, он твой. А взамен расскажи, что знаешь о тех путниках, которых приютил твой отец.

Тендо протягивал ему кулон, отведя вторую руку за голову. Семи выхватил его и поднес к глазам, не спеша слезать с поваленного наземь тела. Он узнавал каждую грань, каждую выпуклость необработанного камня. Сердце сдавило от тоски. Кулон был точно мамин. 

Какое дело ярмарочному пацану было бы двух мальчишек, слухи о которых разлетелись по деревне, едва женщины успели подоить утром коров? Семи было на это плевать. Он был честным человеком. И если за кулон Тендо хотел историю — он ее получит.

— Два тощих пацана, не старше меня или тебя. Голодные и ободранные — вот они, твой Истинный Король и его рыцарь. 

Семи устало отполз в сторону, баюкая кулон в зажатой руке. Поднялся на ноги, накинул цепочку на шею.

— Тот, что повыше — он и колдовал. Я видел. Да только он не чародей. Чародеев не бывает.

Тендо поднялся на ноги, отряхнул свою шляпу. Семи шагнул ближе к нему, потянулся к уху. 

— Он — демон, — шепнул Семи.

— Да ну! — зашипел Тендо, отскочив назад, точно ошпаренный.

— Истинно так, — пробормотал Семи. — Я сам видел.

Медленно шагая, они отдалялись от центра площади, пока не добрели до камней, когда-то принесенных сюда стремительными водами реки. Семи присел на один из них, Тендо опустился на землю у его ног. Он ждал, не сводя с лица Семи горящих глаз.

— Я пробрался на сеновал ночью. Хотел взглянуть, чем они отплатят отцу за гостеприимство. Те двое спали, свернувшись в гнезде из соломы. Ночь была лунная, и через свет из окна я разглядел: у того, что повыше, из волос торчали рога. А второй был обычный. Они ушли с рассветом и отец мне не поверил. Да еще и оставили после себя столько добра: хотели, чтобы отец болтал о них только хорошее.

— А может, тебе показалось, — с сомнением протянул Тендо. — Было темно, а ты всего лишь мальчишка.

— Мне тринадцать и слова свои я могу доказать, — прорычал Семи, сжимая кулаки.

— Ой, и как же? — пропел Тендо, мерзенько растягивая слова.

— А так, — наклонившись, Семи почти касался его носа своим. — Хочешь, отведу тебя? К ним. Посмотришь сам.

— Брешишь, — помедлив, сказал Тендо, растягивая губы в тонкой улыбке. 

— Сам посмотришь.

— Ну, если обманешь… на утро кулон превратится в глину. 

Семи вспыхнул.

— Да чтобы какой-то фокусник меня обвинял во вранье!? Пошли, — и, схватив Тендо за руку, потащил его к броду.

До реки шли в молчании. Тендо не сопротивлялся больше, только напевал себе под нос. Семи сжимал кулон под рубашкой, боясь, что он исчезнет. 

Мама умерла пять лет назад голодной зимой, последовавшей за засушливым летом. В тот год жителей в Гусином Броде стало на треть меньше: кто умер, кто сбежал в соседние земли. Они с отцом протянули, а вот мать скосила болезнь. Семи почти забыл ее лицо, но кулон — нет. Он был на матери столько, сколько Семи себя помнил.

— Где ты взял такой похожий? — спросил он у Тендо, осторожно ступая по большим камням.

— Почему похожий? Это он самый и есть, — пыхтя, отозвался Тендо.

— Не может быть. Мою мать положили в землю вместе с ним. Не раскопал же ты ее могилу.

— Как знать? — Тендо засмеялся. — Может, она явилась ко мне и сама вручила его, попросив передать любимому сыночку?

Семи вздрогнул. Как ни хотелось бы поверить, кулон маминым быть не мог. И все же — можно было представить себе это, хоть на секунду, и под сердцем разливалось тепло. Этого было достаточно.

— Не говори так. С мертвыми могут видеться только некроманты. А после падения Брода их здесь ох как не любят.

— А что, кстати, тут случилось? Я слышал, Гусиный Брод раньше назывался иначе.

— Великаньим, — кивнул Семи, останавливаясь, чтобы перевести дух. Спустившись по краю огромного валуна, он зачерпнул холодной воды. Тендо стоял неподалеку, озираясь по сторонам и отмахиваясь от мух. Те липли к сладким пальцам, в которых Тендо держал конфеты. — Раньше это был Великаний Брод. Речка была Полноводной, а замок, Брод, был богатым и крепким. Это было двести лед назад.

— Откуда ж тебе тогда знать? — рассмеявшись, спросил Тендо.

— А оттуда, — Семи поправил пояс, поддерживавший великоватые ему штаны, и двинулся дальше, прыгая с камня на камень. — Так говорит старуха, что плетет кукол из соломы по воскресеньям. Река здесь раньше разливалась по весне на сотню миль. В ней водились такие жирные форели, что весили они больше свиней. Поля, покуда хватало глаз, золотились от пшеницы, а фрукты из садов замка были вкуснее заморских.

— И что же сталось с этим великолепием? — сопя, спросил Тендо.

— Магия, — Семи прыгнул в последний раз, на берег, и оглянулся: высушенная излучина реки бледнела в лунном свете, точно кости. Высокие камни тут и там торчали из темноты, слабый плеск воды доносился до уха. — Лорд замка в Поднебесных землях поссорился с лордом Брода. Их спор не смогли решить тысячи павших в войне солдат. Тогда Поднебесный лорд призвал на службу демона. В обмен на свою младшую дочь лорд попросил того демона уничтожить и Великаний Брод и замок. В ту же минуту разыгралась страшная гроза. Молнии пылали заревом тысяч пожаров и от грома уши людей в тронном зале кровоточили. С Небесных гор повалили огромные камни: они разбили замок, и, покатившись ниже, перегородили путь Полноводной. Так демон выполнил уговор и посмеялся над Поднебесным лордом. С тех пор Полноводная в этих местах обмельчала, земля иссохла, а пораженный болезнями и несчастьем род лордов из Брода покинул эти места. Но ни один потомок Поднебесного лорда этого уже не увидел.

— И чей же теперь замок?

— Ничей, — Семи зашагал по едва различимой тропинке. — Он наш. Тех, кто живет в Гусином Броде. Зимой в лютые холода туда сгоняют скот, чтобы не подох.

— Великий замок стал приютом для скота, забавно. Но зачем же ты меня туда ведешь?

— Там я видел их. Мальчишку-демона и его спутника. Они ночуют в нем. В тронном зале. 

— А ты смелый, раз ходил туда. В одиночку?

— А чего мне бояться? — Семи вздернул подбородок. — По обычаю они должны платить благодарностью моему отцу и не будут мне вредить. Хотя, они меня даже и не заметили.

— Что демонам до наших обычаев? — усмехнулся Тендо.

Они шли в гору и дыхание Семи стало сбиваться. Он не ответил. На перевале высокие скалы закрывали от них лунный свет. Стоило бы прихватить факел, подумал Семи. Но Тендо все так же весело насвистывал, будто гуляли они днем, а не в сумерках, и Семи не хотелось показывать свой страх перед мальчишкой-фокусником.

— Ого, — присвистнул Тендо, когда, поднявшись на вершину перевала, они разглядели среди темных контуров гор громаду Брода. 

Гигантский каменный мост, местами разрушенный и осыпавшийся, тянулся к нему от перевала. Даже в самые солнечные дни дна этой пропасти было не разглядеть: настолько глубокой была Полноводная в этом месте до ссоры Поднебесного лорда и владыки Брода. 

Ночь была тиха. С перевала не доносился волчий вой, и все сверчки будто тоже направились посмотреть на ярмарку. Ветер завывал в расщелине под мостом, свистел в высоких узких бойницах Брода. Поднявшаяся луна осветила некогда серебряные шпили, и замок выступил из темноты четче: всеми своими щербатыми и покосившимися гранями.

У начала моста высились две огромных горгульи, избитые стихиями за прошедшее века. Пройдя мимо них, Семи услышал голос Тендо:

— А туда точно можно войти?

— Что, испугался? — усмехнулся Семи. Тендо мялся у подножья моста, теребя в руках свою огромную шляпу.

— Не люблю входить без приглашения.

— Ты со мной. Пойдем, — махнул рукой Семи и, улыбнувшись, Тендо шагнул на мост.

Они огибали провалы, спинывая в пропасть небольшие камни, храбрились на шатких участках моста и болтали. О лордах и демонах, о легендах. Семи рассказывал Тендо сказки той старухи, что плела кукол. Тендо рассказывал ему истории, которые узнал по время странствий. Когда они достигли ворот замка, луна стояла уже высоко.

— Теперь тише. Мальчишка-демон может тебя услышать. Он заколдовал руины. Если будешь шуметь, камни доложат ему, что ты здесь, — прошептал Семи. Ни о каком колдовстве на самом деле он не знал, но уж слишком храбрым был Тендо, которому полагалось трястись, оказавшись в развалинах Брода впервые.

Разрушенные ворота чернели темным провалом. За ним раскинулся широкий двор, в конце которого был вход в крепость. Едва пройдя под высокими сводами, Семи почувствовал что-то не то: тело сковал холод. Непривычная тишина набивалась в уши. А потом из недр замка поднялся вой, стенание тысячи страдающих душ. Семи вцепился в выступающие камни стены, хотя знал, что это всего лишь ветер. 

— Смотри-ка, — хриплым голосом пробормотал Тендо, — и вправду заколдовал.

— Дурачок, разве же можно заколдовать камни, — в раздражении прошипел Семи, оборачиваясь к нему. И оторопел.

Вместо тощего паренька на пороге замка стоял высокий мужчина в длинном плаще. Он взмахнул рукой и факелы у входа вспыхнули в ту же секунду. Красные отблески пламени заиграли на его лице: Тендо будто вмиг повзрослел на десяток лет. Плечи стали шире, ноги и руки длиннее, лицо его вытянулось и стало еще более неприятным с этой вечной издевкой на губах. А из всклокоченных, медно-рыжих волос, торчали длинные витые рога.

Оцепенев от ужаса, Семи медленно осел на землю. Ноги отказывались больше держать его.

— Что же ты так испугался? Как будто демона увидел, — Тендо сощурился и разразился хохотом. Он поманил к себе факел со стены и тот выпорхнул из гнезда, прилетев прямо к нему в руку. — Ты был таким храбрым, Семисеми. Чего же ты испугался теперь? Ведь ты же видел уже демона и нисколько его не боялся.

Это было чистая правда. Семи не лгал. Мальчишка, неважно, Истинный Король он или нет, был демоном, и его Семи не испугался. Но Тендо — другое дело. Его Семи боялся. Он удивлялся сам себе и гадал, как не замечал раньше этой холодной усмешки, высокомерного взгляда. Пламя факела не зажигало отблеском его глаза. Они будто пылали изнутри. Каждый нерв в теле Семи кричал ему об опасности.

— Ну же, Семисеми. Вставай. — Тендо шагнул к нему. По стенам замка взметнулась его тень — вспорхнула к самому потолку и улетела вперед, несясь, будто летучая мышь. — Маленький дьяволенок поставил ловушку на входе. Он, должно быть, уже знает о нашем приходе. Нехорошо заставлять его ждать. Идем.

— Зачем я тебе теперь? — пробормотал Семи, пытаясь игнорировать сковавший сердце страх. Он поднялся на нетвердых ногах, держась рукой за стену. Неторопливо подойдя ближе, Тендо возвышался над ним красной тенью.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами он, — на что-нибудь да сгодишься.

— Я не хочу, — упрямо сказал Семи. — Отпусти меня. Отец хватится, если я не вернусь.

Тендо снова расхохотался.

— И что мне сделает твой отец? Засыплет мукой? — Тендо долго смеялся, утирая текущие из глаз слезы. — Я верну тебя домой. Обещаю. А сейчас — иди со мной. Если не желаешь мучений своей покойной матушки.

Тендо поманил пальцем и, спрятанный под рубахой Семи, кулон потеплел, рванулся наружу, словно бы хотел оказаться в руках Тендо.

— Нет! — вскричал Семи, ловя его рукой. Кулон пульсировал. Вглядевшись в солнечный камень, Семи охнул. Внутри тонким огоньком свечи билась крошечная фигурка. — Мама! — вскричал Семи. На глазах вскипели слезы, сердце сжало невидимой рукой. — Перестань! Перестань! Не делай ей больно! Я пойду с тобой!

— То-то же, — Тендо небрежно взмахнул рукой и кулон снова стал безжизненным. Тяжело дыша, глотая злые слезы, Семи снова спрятал его. Прижал ладонью к груди. — Веди к тронному залу, — скомандовал Тендо, подступая ближе. 

Он подхватил Семи свободной рукой и устроил на локте, будто тот ничего не весил. Освещая путь факелом, Тендо пошел по коридору, насвистывая себе под нос. Семи украдкой утирал еще текущие слезы, но уже не боялся: злость придавала ему сил. Семи не какой-то пугливый малыш и он не глупый, вовсе нет. Тендо пообещал, что отпустит его после. Демоны выполняли свои обещания. Семи это знал. Он много часов провел возле той старухи, слушая ее скрипучий голос, повествующий обо всем, что успела она услышать за свою долгую жизнь.

Они прошли две галереи и поднялись по огромной лестнице, прежде чем Семи нашел в себе смелость заговорить.

— Зачем тебе тот мальчишка? Неужели он и правда истинный король?

— Кто знает! — Тендо пожал плечами и подмигнул Семи. — Хочу с ним познакомиться. Узнать о его планах. Силы, которыми он укутал замок, не так уж велики, но если про возраст ты не соврал...

— Я никогда не вру, — надувшись, сказал Семи. — Хочешь служить ему, если он окажется тем самым?

— Служить? — Тендо расхохотался, откинув голову назад. Отблески пламени играли на его блестящих, будто полированных рогах. Тендо был демоном, но не казался Семи страшным. Что ему взять от мальчишки? Вряд ли он причинит ему зло. — Семисеми, если маленький дьявол окажется "тем самым", я заставлю его служить себе!

Преодолев последний лестничный пролет, они оказались в широком коридоре. Факелы на его затянутых паутиной стенах ярко горели. Дожидавшаяся возле одного из них тень скользнула под ноги Тендо, занимая свое место.

— Тронный зал за теия дверями, — шепнул Семи, крепче хватаясь за плечо Тендо. Тот выглядел настороженным.

— Пойдем поприветствуем хозяина замка, — Тендо опустил факел и тот остался висеть в воздухе. 

Тяжелые двери заскрипели так, будто были живыми. Стон ржавых петель пронесся по коридору, заставляя сердце Семи трепетать от страха. Тендо чуть нахмурился, щурясь, и двери распахнулись. Порыв ветра вырвался из тронного зала и взметнул огненный плащ Тендо. 

— Добро пожаловать! — стены тронного зала осветились десятками факелов, свечей, лампад. В конце длинного уставленного колоннами помещения, на старом троне сидел мальчик. Небрежно закинув одну ногу на подлокотник, он жевал яблоко. Не скрытые капюшоном плаща маленькие рожки вызывающе торчали из растрепанных волос.

— Спасибочки, — хмыкнул Тендо, вальяжно проходя внутрь. 

— Назовитесь, — велел мальчишки на троне.

— Сначала ты назови свое имя. Прояви прочтение к старшим.

— Король первым задал тебе вопрос, — послышался грозный голос из-за спины. Семи обернулся. Преграждая путь к выходу, стоял второй, которого он запомнил. Как и мальчишка на троне, он был одет в лохмотья, однако в руках сжимал тяжелый двуручный меч — не по росту ему, заметил Семи.

— Ну а я первым получу свой ответ, — не сбавляя шага сказал Тендо. 

— Не надо! — вскинул руку тот, что был на троне, когда второй грозно сощурился, поднимая меч. — Будем учтивы. Я — Ойкава. А моего рыцаря зовут Ивайзуми.

— Ойкава и Ивайзуми, — Тендо остановился в десяти шагах от трона и поставил Семи на пол. — Мое имя Тендо.

— Что тебе от нас нужно, Тендо? — спросил Ойкава, вгрызаясь в яблоко. — И кто этот ребенок с тобой?

— Семисеми не ребенок! — Воскликнул Тендо. — Ему уже добрых тринадцать лет!

— Вот как, — хмыкнул Ойкава. — И нам по столько же. Будь гостем в моем чертоге, Семисеми.

— Меня зовут просто Семи. Я сын мельника. И я не... с этим.

— Я думал, мы друзья, — хмыкнул Тендо, не сводя с Ойкавы глаз.

— Я благодарен твоему отцу за приют, — кивнул Ойкава. — Тебя здесь не тронут, обещаю. Так зачем ты здесь, Тендо? — снова спросил он.

— Хотел познакомиться. Ты зовешь себя Истинным Королем, однако я не вижу короны, — Тендо огляделся по сторонам, — и королевства.

— Мою корону носит лжекороль. Он и правит моим королевством. Я собираюсь вернуть себе и то, и другое.

— Но на каком же праве, позволь спросить?

— Ни на каком, — Ойкава пожал плечами, отбросив огрызок в сторону. — Я завладею короной, потому что имею для этого силы и желание. Я буду хорошим королем. Народ будет благоденствовать, а враги... их не останется вовсе, — Ойкава тонко улыбнулся.

— А я думал, твои притязания связаны с неким пророчеством, — вкрадчиво сказал Тендо. 

Ойкава резко поднялся.

— Что ты знаешь о пророчестве?! — вскричал он.

— О, так ты заинтересован в нем, — пропел Тендо, поправляя полы своего плаща. 

— Не испытывай мое терпение. Говори, что знаешь!

— Тш-ш, — Тендо поднес палец к губам. Семи почувствовал вдруг, что сам воздух вокруг него будто становится жарче. — Крикливые мальчики королями не становятся. Ты должен иметь выдержку.

— Я велю тебе в последний раз: говори, — Ойкава стал вдруг спокоен, точно за его спиной стояла многотысячная армия. 

— Заставь меня, — губы Тендо изогнулись в улыбке, которой Семи никогда не видел прежде. Она была и прекрасной и пугающей одновременно. Тендо казался безумцем. — Лучше спрячься, Семисеми.

Медленно подняв руки над головой, Тендо соединил ладони и меж них, треснув и заискрившись, вспух огненный шар. Спустившись с подножья трона, Ойкава прошептал что-то, и стоящие возле стен железные доспехи ожили, лязгая ржавыми суставами.

Всхлипнув, Семи кинулся прочь прежде, чем воздух старого замка задрожал от яростной битвы. Под потолком метались огненные всполохи, с громовым рокотом трескались, раскаленные пламенем доспехи, с ржавым воем все новые рыцари стекались в зал.

Семи не знал, сколько времени это продлилось. Он прятался за разрушенными колоннами, втянув голову в плечи, зажмурив глаза и закрыв руками уши. Эхо битвы еще долго металось под сводами тронного зала. 

Когда он решился покинуть свое убежище, в зале было пусто. Факелы почти догорели, их отблески отражались от сотен нагрудников, отполированных этой ночью демоническим огнем. 

Тендо лежал на груди поверженных рыцарей. Рубашка, жилет, плащ — вся его одежда сочилась кровью. Когда Семи подошел ближе, сомкнутые веки затрепетали.

— Семисеми, — Тендо улыбнулся. Изо рта его потекла кровь. 

Семи взобрался на груду доспехов, оглядел раны.

— Похоже, ты умрешь, — прошептал он.

— Похоже на то. Но, знаешь, мне не жаль. Дьяволенок — тот самый.

Тендо закашлялся. Кровь пузырилась на его губах.

— И что... — Семи сглотнул, — что говорилось о нем в пророчестве.

Тендо рассмеялся, но тут же закашлялся, страдальчески сведя брови.

— Пророчество... понятия не имею!

Он откинул голову, расслабленно распластавшись на своем неуютном ложе. В глазах плескалось такое веселье, с каким не умирают даже демоны.

— Лжец.

— Ну, я ведь демон.

— И стоила твоя жизнь этой встречи?

— Стоила, — тверда сказал Тендо. — Дьяволенок — великий демон, которому суждено изменить наш мир. Узнав, что я его обманул, он пожелал моей присяги. Заносчивый малец! — Тендо хрипло выдохнул, его дыхание замедлялось. Семи чувствовал, как вместе с огоньком его жизни угасает и то приключение, в которое он окунулся прошедшей ночью.

— Ты странный, — покачал головой Семи.

— Но не такой странный, как ты, — улыбнулся Тендо на прощание, закрывая глаза.

С последним выдохом его сердце остановилось. Сквозь пробоины в крыши тронный зал осветили первые лучи рассвета.

А как же мама! — вспомнил вдруг Семи, выхватывая из-под рубашки кулон. Он выглядел самым обычным образом, был холоден на ощупь. Что же это было? Очередная ложь?

— Не тревожься, — раздался вдруг за спиной знакомый голос. Семи вскочил на ноги.

Тендо — тощий ученик чародея с расшитом звездами камзоле — приблизился к ним, осматривая тело самого себя.

— С твоем мамой все в порядке. Ее я отпустил. 

— Н-но... как же это...

Семи переводил взгляд с мертвого Тендо на живого.

— Не думал же ты, что я взаправду готов расстаться с жизнью из-за этого дьяволенка? Всю ночь я провел снаружи, у ворот. А это — моя устрашающая копия.

Семи хотелось треснуть этого дурня по шее.

— Ну что? Отвести тебя к отцу? — будто из ниоткуда Тендо достал свою огромную шляпу, и, отряхнув от пыли, нахлобучил на голову. — Или... хочешь узнать продолжение этой истории?

Солнце заглянуло в тронный зал. В его любопытных лучах тело на груде доспехов растаяло, утекло в землю кровавой водой. 

— Что ты собираешься делать? — дрожа от волнения, спросил Семи.

— Ну-у... раз примкнуть к Истинному Королю не удалось, почему бы не найти ему хорошего врага? — Тендо подмигнул ему, и, не глядя, направился к выходу. — Я слышал, в Острых горах живет один лорд, недовольный слухами об Истинном Короле. Думаю: стоит рассказать ему обо всем произошедшем тут сегодня ночью. 

Семи чувствовал себя будто во сне: за одну ночь жизнь его из обычной превратилось... во что?

— Идем, Семисеми, — крикнул Тендо уже от дверей. — Идем. А со мной, или домой — решать тебе.


End file.
